A Year of Second Chances
by ThexFifthxMarauder
Summary: AU after fifth year. Harry thinks after the year he had just went through things can't get any worse. But wizards from the future, new friends, old enemies and the discovery of an evil even greater than Voldemort are all going to try to prove him wrong.
1. Prologue

(A/N: Well this is my first Fanfic and it has been a long time coming. My reasoning for writing this is basically there are pieces of book six and seven I would have done differently and so this is me doing it. I will not ruin my changes for you so if you want to find out stick with the book folks. This first part is just the prologue and the last bit of the story over all. So you know where it starts and basically ends, now after you just get the roller coaster ride of the in between. Without further adieu I gladly present, A Year of Second Chances.)

Unknown POV

I couldn't believe he was asking this of me. How could he expect me to give up everything, everyone I loved to just make it better for him? Hey says it's for us but I know better. This makes him no better than the old man who did the same to him.

"You know it will never be the same after this?" I asked. He nodded. "How can you ask this of me?"

"Because I love you," he simply responded.

I couldn't believe he was saying this to me, especially not now. Not with what he was asking me. He might as well be asking me to walk out the front door and abandon all my friends and family, even though if he was really my only family. Then again that might be easier to do considering then they would still be alive, still exist. But if I do what he asks, they'd be gone forever, at least in the sense that I know them. But no matter what I said to myself I knew I'd never be able to say no to him. In truth my decision was made when he asked the first time.

"Things will be better if I do this?" I questioned for what must have been the hundredth time.

"They will, I promise. You will get to meet them all this time. Not just hear stories about them," he reassured me. This is the point that had me almost okay with the idea. The thought of being able to meet them all was the answer to all my wishes and dreams.

"Why can't we aim further back? Stop him sooner? Won't it be even better then?"

Like every time I asked him this he became very somber and shook his head. "I have told you already why we can't do that. I will only change what was messed up due directly to my mistakes nothing else. And you must not forget you are not going to destroy him but it. This is very important, the most important in fact, you cannot forget. It is not your path but his to take." The way he said "his" was sickening almost as if they really were two separate people, and to him I think they were.

He kept going though, "We are running out of time and you know that. Now listen. I have equipped you with the magic and supplies you will need. If you encounter any problems you know who you can trust there." At this he handed me to letters. One addressed to Severus Snape and the other, the one he knew I did not want to deliver, Albus Dumbledore. "Deliver these when you see fit, know that the longer you wait the harder it will become for you to accomplish your task."

He said "task" as if what he was asking, no making, me do was easy. This was anything but easy. He had just spent the better part of six months teaching me the magic and skills I would need.

"You are ready my little lion." I hated when he used that old nickname for me. He had only started again last month after I had finished my training. "Remember you will get there exactly the time and date you leave here. I have no doubt where you will be sorted. You must make the right friends, especially the one we talked about, he will need you the most, and without you he will make the wrong decision in the end."

"Why must we save the old man? All he ever did was lie to you and manipulate you."

He pale green eyes hardened at this point, "Without him neither of us would be here."

"I know I'm sorry." I looked at the clock and saw it was time. He stood and I followed him into the room that had been set up weeks prior. He approached the far wall that contained many complex runes on it is even more complex patterns. He waved him wand to follow these patterns, all the while saying incantations. When he finished the circle in the middle of the wall began to glow and was now my portal to my destination.

He Walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes. "My little lion I know you can do this, I have faith in you." He pulled me into a hug and I felt his wand tap my shoulder, at this point there was a strange sensation in my shoulder. Before I could begin to question him about this he turned me towards the portal and I knew it was time.

I took once last look at him, tears were falling from his eyes by this time, but I knew that he was happy though. Sure "he" would cease to exist but things would be better. He said they would, didn't he? He nodded encouragingly at me.

"See you soon, I guess," I said. And I walked though the portal and everything went black.

And to this day I swear I heard him respond, "Yes my friend see you soon."

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

I have to get there in time, if I don't all my work, all this time, his sacrifice will all have been in vain. My head was spinning as I ran down the corridors of Hogwarts hoping and praying I would get there in time. This was my perfect opportunity to finish it all, to do what I was sent for.

I finally reached the Great Hall and was stunned at the sight that was before me. It was happening again, Harry and Voldemort were experiencing _priory incantantem_. Their wands were connected and they were both holding on with all the strength they had. All of a sudden as Voldemort noticed me coming in the room he lost concentration for a split second. This was all Harry needed and he forced the spell towards Voldemort. There was a huge explosion of light.

When the dust settled they were both on their backs, unconscious. I knew this was my one opportunity. I checked on Harry first, still breathing, then made my way to Voldemort and drew my wand. I remembered back seven months ago to what he had said to me, _"And you must not forget you are not going to destroy him but it. This is very import, the most important in fact, you cannot forget. It is not your path but his to take." _

I knelt down on one knee and pointed my wand in the center of Voldemort's forehead. I began to draw the first of two complex runes that had taken me weeks to learn. After the first was complete I opened his robes so his pale white chest was exposed. I began to draw the second rune with my wand right above his heart. As I finished I said to myself, "Well done with the easy part."

I stood and took a few steps back raised my wand, and drew my secondary wand but kept it behind my back. I had no hope of performing this spell with only one wand, especially considering I was about to duel the second strongest wizard of all time. Then again I had been trained by the strongest hadn't I?

I pointed my wand at Voldemort for a third time, "_rennervate_," I said and he took a deep breath waking up. I waited from him to really come to before I started what would most likely be the last fight of my life.

"Voldemort I am sorry but I can no longer let you harbor the darkness that you have inside you," I slowly stated. With this he began to rise and picked up his wand. He had still yet to notice the runes I had drawn on him which is what I needed.

"Foolish boy what are you going on about," he spat at me. I raised my wand.

"Voldemort I challenge you to a duel," I said to him with all the courage I could muster.

"You truly are foolish aren't you? You're as foolish as your friend Potter." I stole a glance back at Harry who was still unconscious. "Well I would be happy to oblige and put an end to another fool's life tonight. _Avada Kedavra!_"

I jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the spell and began using the wand behind my back to map out the complex patterns. I mostly dodged and defended as Voldemort sent curse after curse my way. Keep this up I thought, almost there. After another killing curse flew by I knew I need to get Harry out of here. I waited for the right moment to come and as Voldemort was casting a spell I hit him with a mild stunner, need him conscious for this all to work, and pushed Harry to the side of the Great Hall. This is when I noticed Death Eaters and people from Hogwarts beginning to rush into the Great Hall to investigate the commotion coming from it.

A flash of red light whizzing past me brought my attention back to the duel. I was almost there; all I needed was thirty seconds. This is when finally one of his curses connected. "_Crucio!" _I heard his ever evil voice shout. I felt like a thousand red hot daggers were stabbing me all at once.

Then I heard someone shout, "No you will not hurt anyone else!" It was enough to break his concentration and the curse. I rose and saw Harry had once again come to my rescue. I stood pointed my wand at Voldemort's forehead, revealed my second and pointed it towards his chest and the runes began to glow. Voldemort had no idea what I was doing but knew it couldn't be good. But before he could react I had finished the spell.

He dropped his wand; one hand went to his forehead the other to his chest. I began the incantation.

"Dico sicco obscurum inside vestrum," his arms were spread eagle and his whole body was raised in the air, the runes glowed dark as night.

I continued, "Liceor is exorior," now there was a dark mist pouring from the runes. When he finally fell to the floor and the mist stopped pouring I dropped my secondary wand and pointed my first wand to the palm of my left hand.

Half way there can't stop now, "Per lux lucis of meus animus," the point of my palm where my and was pointed began to glow and a large bubble began to grow around the dark mist.

"Laqueus vos," The bubble closed around the mist.

"Expello vos," the bubble shrunk until it looked like a black marble. It began to fly past the Great Hall doors, out the main doors and towards the sky.

"Attero vos," with this last line of the spell there was an explosion of light and I was somehow sent flying backwards. When I landed I knew that somehow had ended up in my animagus form. I looked at Harry and he was staring at me. _We did it Harry, we did it._

Harry's POV

The explosion of light blinded me and when I came to all I saw was Gabrielle on the floor in his animagus form. Voldemort nowhere to be see when I looked around for him, his Death Eaters had gone also. If what Gabe had told me about this spell is right then they would never be able set foot on Hogwarts ground again.

I looked at Gabe and even though I didn't see his mouth move, and I know as an animagus he couldn't really talk, I know I heard him say, "We did it Harry, we did it."

I nodded at him and again I heard the voice, "It is up to you now Harry."

(A/N: Well what did you think? This is a great time to review! (Hint, hint) I would love to hear from you, the good, bad and ugly, tell me what you think and be honest, but also be respectful. I hope you stick around and read the rest of the story. Chapter one will be out by the end of the week so please stay tuned. P.S. If all goes as planned this will be part one of a trilogy.)


	2. The Summer That Never Was

(A/N So here is where the story really starts time wise, which is right after the battle in the Ministry of Magic at the end of fifth year. Hope you enjoy check the A/N at the end. Read on! P.S. anything written in _italics _and is its own paragraph is a person's (whoever's POV the section is) thoughts.)

Harry sat numbly in Dumbledore's office. So much had happened in the last few hours he didn't have the energy to feel anything at this point. He just sat there now and waited for direction from Dumbledore. He was done arguing, done yelling. He had no reason to care. Sirius was gone and now he had no one.

"Harry," Dumbledore broke his reverie. Harry responded with what can only be described as a grunt, Dumbledore either didn't notice though or didn't show it and kept going, "I am sorry to tell you Harry but you will again have to spend the summer with your aunt and uncle."

Though he wasn't surprised by this statement, it did nothing for his current mood. He nodded and waited for Dumbledore to say anything. After a few moments he became impatient and stood. "Sir, if you don't mind I'm very tired and would like nothing more than to return to my room now."

"I apologize for keeping you Harry. Yes you may retire to you room. I will not be here to see you off in the morning Harry, have a good summer," Dumbledore remained seated as he said this. Harry turned around as what Dumbledore had said began to click in his mind.

"Sir?" questioned Harry turning back. "Don't we have the feast tomorrow night and leave the day after tomorrow?"

"Due to the most recent circumstances and already in this short hour after tonight's events transpired a large number of owls from concerned parents I decided it would only be best if we sent everyone home tomorrow morning." Harry let this process in his mind and turned to leave again. As he was about to open the door Dumbledore spoke again, "Harry," Harry turned back, "I am sorry, for this year, for how I dealt with things these past few months and especially for Sirius. Remember that death is but the next great adventure. Do not dwell on his death Harry it will only lead you down a path you wish not to follow."

Harry could take it no longer, and without a response exited Dumbledore's office. He began to descend the stairs and as he did he passed Snape. Snape stopped and looked at him for a minute, the look he gave Harry what was odd to say the least. "Have a good holiday Potter," he said curtly and made his way up the stairs. On any other day Harry would have questioned this, but today he just continued walking and made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry entered the tower and no sooner was he surrounded by people asking him what happened at the Ministry.

"Harry is it true? Did you really fight him?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Is he really back for sure?" Pavrati asked.

"Harry I always believed you! Right from the start I did." Colin stated.

Harry just kept trying to make his way to his room; all he wanted was to be a lone for a few hours.

"Alright you dirty lot of gits let him through," he heard a familiar voice command. He looked to the stairs and saw Ron and Neville making their way to him and dispersing the crowd as they went. Harry gave a thankful nod to the two of them but didn't stop as he continued to make his way to the dorm. As he began the stairs he did hear Ron speak again, "You are not to ask him any questions about what happened tonight. Give him space. If he wants to talk to you gits he'll do it on his own time. Now bugger off."

Harry knew he would have to thank Ron for this later, but now he could only think about was sleep…and Sirius.

Harry began to squint as light from the window was hitting his eyes. He reached out to try and find his glasses on the night table by his bed. After a few initial swipes he couldn't find them anywhere. He conceded and opened his eyes to try and "look" for them. He looked and noticed they had somehow landed on the floor, Must have hit them in the night he thought to himself. And with that small mention of the previous night, all the events from the last eighteen hours came crashing down upon him.

_Sirius was…dead._

How could he have let this happen? If it weren't for him Sirius would be alive right now. He would probably just be waking up and getting ready for another day at home. But no, because of him, because of Harry, Sirius was gone forever. Deep down harry knew that Sirius would not approve of these thoughts but he wasn't here anymore was he? So why did it matter? Why did it matter what he did anymore, who was here to care what he did now?

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it read ten fifteen. He got up out of bed and got ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

It was odd though there were clothes set out for him on top of his trunk but he didn't remember putting them out last night. He decided he must have done it and just forgotten about it. He looked around to see who else was up and saw that everyone else's beds were made and trunks were missing.

Then he remembered Dumbledore saying something about leaving today. He looked at the clock and saw it was already ten thirty five. How could he have slept this late? He was never going to be able to pack his truck and get everything ready in time to make it to the gates on time

He threw open the cover of his trunk and began to open his drawers that held his belongings. Oddly enough they were all empty. He looked at his bookshelf; again empty. His night stand was also empty. He walked back over to his trunk and actually looked into this time and saw that it was already neatly packed and organized. Someone had obviously packed his stuff for him while he had slept last night or this morning.

He decided to figure that out later and start to make his way down to the common room and then the gates so he could try to find Rom and Hermione. He grabbed his trunk and began to carry it down to the common room to add it the pile of other ones that he assumed would be down there.

Just as he got out the door an all too familiar voice rang out, "You are a wizard aren't you?" Hermione smiled at him did a simple wave of her wand and Harry's trunk began to float and she directed it down to the pile in the common room. "Morning, Harry."

Harry mustered up a small smile and responded, "Morning Hermione."

"Ron is already down at the train waiting for us. He went ahead to get us a spot after packing your guy's trunks." Guess I owe him double the thanks, Harry thought. He walked silently beside Hermione as they moved through the halls of the school. She kept looking sideways at him like he didn't notice she was doing it. He let it be though she was just worried about him.

He was sure he heard people acknowledge him, give him well wishes for the holidays and what not but he just kept walking. For once he couldn't wait to get to the Dursley's. For once the seclusion from the wizarding world seemed very welcoming.

The train ride was the longest of Harry's life. It just seemed to drag on and on. Ron and Hermione let him keep to himself but never left him alone. If it wasn't one of them because of their prefect duties, it was Ginny or Luna, or someone from the DA. It didn't, however, escape his notice that whenever Ginny showed up so did Dean Thomas.

After what seemed like days and not mere hours they arrived in King's Cross Station. Harry stood and realized that at some point Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville had all made their way back to the compartment. He realized he must not have been the best company to ride with but just did not have it in him to apologize. All he wanted now was to get back to the Dursley's and lock himself in the room for the rest of the summer.

"Well it looks like another year is officially over," Ron stated.

"Promise to write Ron," Hermione commanded more than asked, "you too Harry."

They both agreed, but Ron looked back at Harry and winked which Harry assumed meant he had no intentions to write until Hermione did first and the six of them began to make their way from the compartment. They kept up some small conversation as they waited to get off the train. Harry assumed this is how they spent the ride too; he just hadn't been listening at all. One thing did catch his ear though, and he wasn't sure why.

"So is there any truth to these rumors about you and Dean Thomas, Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend.

Ron went red in the face and interjected, "Better not be, then slimy git he is!"

Ginny matched him shade for shade in anger, "Ronald it is none of your business who I do or do not snog! And for your information, no the rumors are not true. We have only exchanged promises to write this summer."

Ron grumbled at this exchanged but wisely chose not to respond again. "Well I think that's brilliant that you two are getting along so well," Hermione said. Ginny smile at this, Rom grimaced and Harry had an odd feeling in his stomach. Almost like a brick was dropped in it. Thankfully the conversation was quickly switched by Neville as they stepped off the train.

"Well I think I can see my Gran standing over there," he said. "Have a good summer everyone, hopefully see you between now and September first." Ron and Harry shook his hand, Ginny and Hermione waved and Luna hugged him. Before he could say anything to her she waved at everyone else and walked off.

"Have wonderful holidays everyone," she shouted over shoulder and skipped off. Neville waved a last time and also began to walk towards where he had point out his Gran.

"Nasty woman she is," Ginny stated to no one in particular. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got a good laugh out of this. Harry stopped abruptly though. It felt almost wrong to laugh give the past twenty four hours.

"Well," Hermione started, looking at her watch, "I had best get going; my parents are waiting for me by now." She hugged Harry and Ginny and as she got to Ron the room all of a sudden became very awkward.

"Well..er…umm…Have a good holiday Hermione," Ron stammered out.

She took his hand, "Yes you too Ronald." She walked off without another word.

Out of nowhere a voice that reminded Harry of home called out, "O, there you lot are. I have been looking all over for you three." It was Mrs. Weasley. "Ready to go Ron? Ginny?" She asked in her perfect motherly tone that only came with over twenty years of experience. "Harry, dear, how are you doing? Do promise you will come and visit this summer."

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley," He lied, what good is it having one more person worrying about him. "I sure hope that I will be able to come over for at least awhile. Really will be up to Dumbledore though, I guess." At least this was the truth.

"Yes, yes well must not be worrying ourselves about this now. Your aunt and uncle must be waiting for you and we best be off. Have a great holiday dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry. Her genuine concern always touched him.

Ron shook Harry's hand, "See you later mate, and don't forget to write."

Ginny embraced Harry, making him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time but he couldn't quite think what it was, and whispered so only he could hear, "If you need someone to talk with I'm here." She continued loudly enough for everyone to hear as she let him go "Have a great summer Harry." And with that the three Weasley's were off.

Harry took a slower pace and made his way to the divider between Platform 9 ¾ and King's Cross. He wasn't lying when he said that he actually wanted to get to the Dursley's for once, but he would be lying if he said he actually wanted to see the Dursley's. He eventually made it to the wall that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of Kings Cross and walked through. Right away he saw his uncle; waiting very impatiently as always.

_At least not everything is different_.

The ride home was quite as always. Uncle Vernon did not speak to Harry, and more than ever Harry did not speak to his uncle. They arrived to the house in short time. Yes, Harry thought, this is a house but not a home. Definitely not a home he thought. Harry went right up to his room without a word and stayed there for the remainder of the night. The next morning, unbeknownst to Harry, was the first monotonous day of many that would follow. The schedule that he unconsciously set up that day, he would follow for the days to come almost religiously.

He woke up before the sun rose to make his own meager breakfast and was out of the house before the other three people he shared it with even thought of rising. He would walk around the neighborhood or just lay under the big tree in the backyard, conveniently out of view from anyone inside all the while reading the Daily Prophet for that day.

Around midmorning Harry would return to feed Hedwig and lay in bed for a few more hours, usually reading a book. Promptly at noon he would fix a sandwich and eat lunch in his room. After lunch he would practice whatever school work he could without actually using magic.

Usually around three he would respond to any letters, only putting in the bare requirements for them to know he was alive and well. Even if that latter was usually a lie. Only Ron and Hermione had written him, he hadn't written Ginny yet.

After that he would take a nap until dinner. Upon waking he would usually head down, have dinner with the Dursley's, the only time they usually saw him in the day. After which he read for another two hours and went to bed early.

All of the activities he did during the day didn't mean much to him but they did have one important thing in common; they all kept him busy and did not allow his mind to drift to other things, to Sirius.

But as with everything in Harry's life, nothing can stay in schedule for too long. On what seemed like a normal Monday during the third week of summer Harry did not go down stairs after his afternoon nap.

His alarm had just gone off, waking him up and alerting him that he had five minutes to wash up and get down stairs. Harry grabbed his glass and the first thing he noticed was his window was open. That's odd; he never leaves that window open. Uncle Vernon would have a fit.

"I apologize," said an all too familiar voice, "it was a bit stuffy in here when I arrived and took the liberty to open a window."

Harry looked up and saw the one and only Albus Dumbledore standing before him in his room.

"It's alright sir. I did not expect you to come otherwise I would have been up when you arrived." Harry stood up at this point, rubbed the sleep from his eye, and straightened out his clothes.

"My dear boy it is quite fine, yet another apology I owe you for coming over unexpectedly and uninvited. But it was brought to my attention that maybe you might not be doing so well." Harry could hear the genuine concern in his voice which was a huge change from last year. Still he couldn't force himself to be honest, not even with Dumbledore. If he was honest with Dumbledore that would mean he would have to be honest with himself which he was not ready for. So naturally he lied.

"Actually professor I'm doing fine," he said as convincingly as he could.

"Harry, my boy, I am a skilled occlumen and even without that I would know that you are lying to me." Harry just looked down at his feet knowing he had very obviously been caught.

Dumbledore quickly recovered though, "But, gladly enough, I am not here just to point out the problem, but also to offer a solution." At this Harry looked up at this, the tiniest bit of hope in his eyes. "With your consent Harry, I think that it would be more than okay for you to spend the rest of your summer holiday with the Weasleys."

Harry immediately began to speak up in protest, "But sir…"

Dumbledore cut him off right away knowing where he was going with this, "Harry you will not be an imposition to anyone. It was Molly and Arthur's idea in fact. They would love to have you. And barring any reason you can come up with not to go, we can leave as soon as you are ready."

"Sir does this mean you are taking me?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will apparate you over to drop you off and then I must be off right away." Harry raised his brow at this, but began to put his things together, "Just some business to take care of, nothing of too much importance," Dumbledore responded.

It only took Harry five minutes get all his things together and send Hedwig on her way. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry's things disappeared. Harry assumed they would be waiting for him at the Burrow. Dumbledore extended his arm for Harry, but Harry hesitated. "Nervous for you first time Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes," Harry lied, in all actuality Harry had been considering saying goodbye to the Dursleys but realized they most likely wouldn't even notice him gone. Harry knew that once again Dumbledore saw through his lie, but was very glad that Dumbledore did not comment on it this time.

Harry all of a sudden felt his navel pull in and felt as if he was being pushed through a slide three times too small.

Just as suddenly he felt his feet connect to solid ground and could smell the fresh air that only the English country held invaded his nose. It took a second but Harry realized Dumbledore wasn't at his side.

_He really meant it when he said he was going to 'drop' me off._

Harry walked into the burrow to see his tuff in the living room and dinner on the table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all around the table eating. Harry smiled at this site of this, his first real smile in many weeks. Home, this was home Harry thought to himself. Ron was the first to notice him standing and the door way. "Oi, Harry's here!" he called out. Everyone turned to the door and saw Harry there staring.

"Well come sit down and eat something dear," Mrs. Weasley got up and gave him a big hug and giving him a close look over, "O, dear you look like you've barely eaten in weeks. We can fix that easy enough. Take a seat and grab a plate." She led him back to the table and sat him down, right next to Fred and Ginny.

Harry did not expect Hermione to be here. He thought she would be with her parents until term began. "When did you get here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Four days ago actually, my parents have a big conference they are attending and then going on a trip so I will be here until term begins," she replied. Then just as she said this Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of food in front of Harry which he became lost in.

Throughout dinner there was light conversation and lots of merriment going all around. For once in a long time Harry didn't feel bad that he was having a good time. Maybe just maybe he was getting better. That thought carried him through the rest of the night and into bed, but stopped right there.

That night Harry had a dream of Sirius falling into the archway again. This set the mood for the week. The following morning Harry fell back into his routine he had been going through so far this summer. The only change now was he actually socialized with people, albeit very little. He planned to keep this up for the summer and figure it all out later. Much, much later he hoped.

But as with all plans that Harry Potter makes, this all went very awry.

One week. That is all the time he had to mope around and not care about life. After one week of more existing than living one particular red head, feisty as ever, wasn't going to let Harry waste his summer anymore, and wasn't going to let him wallow in self pity or sorrow anymore.

Ginny's POV

Ginny woke up the morning after Harry arrived oddly well rested. The last week she had been not sleeping well. She attributed that to the odd dreams she had been having, not bad or frightening, just odd. It was really the same dream but kept happening over and over. It was of ten children running around and playing together. They were are simple and nothing about them stood out very much until the third night she had the dream. That third night two of the children, who she now saw were sibling gained very distinct features. Though every time she woke up she forgot what they looked like.

Again the dream plagued her mind last night. She was laying in bed resting before she had to get up and she remembered something. This time three more of the children began to look different and not so plain. Only five now were left bland and similar. But as always as soon as she woke up she couldn't remember what they looked like. She decided to not waste time thinking about it now. As she opened her eyes and looked out the window she saw a small owl waiting for her in the window of her room.

_Who would be sending me an owl this early in the morning?_

She got up and grabbed the letter for the owl and it stood there. "Go on," she told it. "I'll send my own owl with the response." The owl took off and left Ginny to read the letter. She looked at it and recognized the handwriting, it was from Dean. In the past few weeks of summer she and Dean had exchanged letters and she was actually beginning to fancy him. She always got excited when she got a letter from him. Just as she was about to open it there was a knock on her door.

_Now who could that be?_

"Come in," she called out, pulling her bathrobe tightly around her.

It was Fred and he opened the door enough to just poke his head in, "Breakfast Gin, Mom says to come down right away so you can get it while it's hot."

"I'll be right down just going to get dressed," she replied simply. She set down the letter on her desk under window to open later; little did she know it would be many years before she ever opened that letter. She threw some clothes on and went down stairs closing her door as she went.

What happened next some might say did because of fate, others destiny and others magic. As Ginny shut her door a strong gust of wind came through her open window and blew the letter under her bed to the back corner of her room. It joined a pile of dust and a toy she had lost when she was six.

Ginny, none the wiser about her lost letter, arrived down the kitchen. Smells of eggs and bacon filled the house now. Sounds that only could come from a Weasley meal echoed off the walls. Ron bickering with the twins as always, mum yelling at dad to yell at the boys, dad "yelling" at the boys. Ginny walked in and saw exactly what she had heard. The twins were teasing Ron, who looked horrified as he read a letter. Hermione, whom Ginny forgot she was here due to her silence, was reading a similar letter and was looking upset by it.

"O, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley just noticed her coming in now, "your Hogwarts letters came today." Ginny now understood somewhat more as to what was going on. The twins were making fun of Ron for doing poorly and Hermione was upset because of how "poorly" she did when in all reality she probably got and O in everything. Ginny walked over and picked up her letter and noticed Harry's still sat on the counter. This made her aware that he wasn't down her yet.

She sat down and began to read her letter. It had the basics supply lists, a welcome back letter, a small insert giving the basics of O.W.L's and lastly her final grades. She was a bit nervous but figured she couldn't do any worse than Ron had. She looked and saw that surprisingly enough she got all O's except one E in herbology. She hadn't noticed but her mum had been looking over her shoulder as she had been reading.

"Well at least one of you seemed to do some work last year," Mrs. Weasley stated rather gruffly. Ron groaned at this, knowing this wouldn't be the last he heard about his grades from mum. Ginny began eating and talked with Hermione while she did so, trying to get some tips for the O.W.L.'s.

Just as she finished Harry walked into the kitchen. No one else seemed to notice him, because of how quite he was, or the state he was in, which was probably a good thing. Ginny hadn't seen him look this bad since the train ride home. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was even messier than usual and he was suppressing a large yawn as he entered.

Ginny waved him over and he sat down next to her. She got up and grabbed him a plate of food and his letter setting both down in front of him. He opened but barely looked at his letter and only moved around his food the plate.

_I wondered what happened last night._

Harry got up and walked upstairs mumbling something as he left about washing up. Ginny was worried now. But she knew he must be going through a lot and so she decided to give him time; one week worth of time to be exact. If he wasn't doing better in a week she would talk to him. Ginny also got up, excusing herself, and went up to her room get ready for the day.

Already completely forgotten was the letter that had previously lain on her desk.

Harry's POV

Harry had been at the Weasley's for a little over week. His mood had yet to improve in the slightest and his sleep wasn't getting any better either. He kept having the same dream about Sirius falling into the veil. Just as he thought he heard Sirius saying something he would wake up. This routine usually got him to about four in the morning and at that point he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

It was nearly ten to four in the morning on Tuesday and it looked like today would be no different. Rather than wasting his time lying in bed trying in vain to fall asleep Harry decided that he would read a book and try to actually get something done.

Harry got out of bed put his glasses on and grabbed his charms book. He made his way downstairs, outside and then onto the orchard. The one benefit of waking up this early was that he always got to see the sun rise. This is the one time during the day that Harry felt true peace. His mind always felt at rest as he watched the sun come up and dawn a new day.

He made his way over to his usual tree that gave him the best view and yet still kept him hidden from the view of anyone in the Burrow, not that anyone was up yet. As he neared his usual sitting spot by the trunk of the tree he noticed something that looked like a good sized tan rock. When he was about five feet from the tree his realized what is was. Ginny's rucksack.

_Why is Ginny's rucksack out here?_

Harry moved to his spot, set her rucksack aside and sat down. He opened his book but was not reading it. This morning he couldn't keep his mind from wandering all around. This consolation for this was that for once in a long time his thoughts were not of Sirius and his death. But as he though Harry only became more and more confused on the topic of Ginny.

_Why does it feel different all of a sudden when I am around her? What was that I felt on the train when she talked about Dean? I sure hope that they don't get too close. Wait, what am I saying? Why do I care whether or not they get close? It's not like I like her, do I?_

With these thoughts and many more Harry Potter slept restfully for the first time in a week. This time his dreams did not contain veils and death but ten children running all around.

As he watched them one little boy in particular walked up to him. He had black hair and deep green eyes. He reminded Harry of himself at a younger age. The boy stopped right in front of Harry and signaled for Harry to bend down so the boy could whisper to him. Harry Got down on one knee and put his head forward towards the boy.

The boy leaned in and whispered to him, "Don't let go of your friends and love ones but bring them closer in. They will be your one key to success. And remember hold tight onto lordly swords, don't test your loyalties when it comes to cups, keep an intelligent eye on crowns and be wary of rings for they are deceptive and cunning in nature." As he finished speaking the dream before Harry began to fall away as a lion attacked a serpent, badger and raven.

Another person walked forward. They were tall, taller than Harry for sure. They had simple robes on with a hood up. They stopped two feet in front of Harry for a moment. The stranger and Harry stood in silence for a few moments until the stranger spoke.

"I have given you what you need to succeed in your coming task," by the sound of the voice it was a man. "I will leave you with one more thing, this is advice not for you but for a mutual friend, pass it on when you see it necessary." Harry nodded in agreement and waited for him to speak again.

"Remind the old man that those who desire it the most aren't meant to find them."

Just like the first dream this one fell away from Harry. Before he was lost to sleep again though he thought to himself how much these people seemed real and not like dreams.

Harry woke up before he even realized that he had fallen asleep. He kept his eyes closed but could feel the sun upon them.

_I must have slept for awhile then. I wonder what that dream was about. The better question is what was I doing before I fell asleep?_

Just as he was about to remember his internal conversation before he fell asleep something cause the sun to be blocked from his face distracting him from his train of thought.

_Some clouds must be setting in._

"I must say this is an odd place for you to be sleeping Harry," a familiar voice startled Harry. His eyes flew open and he stared directly in very clear blue eye that were twinkling as they almost always did.

"Fell asleep reading professor," Harry replied to Dumbledore.

"I didn't know people read upside down often," Dumbledore said smiling a bit. Harry was confused and looked down at his book that he had previously been ignoring. He noticed it was right in his lap where he had left when he fell asleep, it was also upside down.

"Not to change the subject," Harry said standing up as he said this, "but I am really surprised to see you professor."

"Yes well I had some things to speak with you about and I have something to give you, a bit of a birthday present," Dumbledore had mixed emotions while he was talking. He ranged from serious and somber to what almost seemed like giddiness.

"Professor my birthday isn't for another two weeks," Harry said a little confused by what was happening.

Dumbledore simply smiled, "That I know my boy. But alas I will not be able to make it here for your birthday I will be away on," Dumbledore paused and his somber mood returned, "business." He finished. "Would you mind taking a walk with me Harry?" Harry knew even though Dumbledore asked him he really had no choice.

"Of course sir," Harry answered, "let me just bring my book and Ginny's bag back to the Burrow." Harry bent down to grab the objects that he mentioned but Dumbledore stopped him with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"I can take care of those," Dumbledore stated, and with a flick of his wand they were gone. He began walking and Harry followed him. They walked in silence until they got to the road. "Harry, what I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy and even more so of the utmost importance."

Dumbledore almost even seemed grave now as he began to speak. Harry wasn't sure what to make of this but figured he should say something. "I understand sir."

"I will not tell you that you can't tell Ron and Hermione what I am about to tell you but I would caution you. If you do choose to tell them you know better than me that they will want to become involved which will have its inherent advantages and disadvantages."

Harry nodded, after that his head was especially now racing with thoughts as to what this could be. Then he finally understood what this all must be about. "Sir does this have something to do with…"

Dumbledore cut him off mid sentence, "Voldemort?" Harry nodded. "Yes, it has everything to do with him. I think I have finally found a way to destroy him. And this year we will be working together on this." This stopped Harry dead in his tracks and his mind began to race with millions of questions. He barely heard the second part of that statement. But before he could figure out which one was most important to as Dumbledore began again and began to walk again.

"Harry I have much to tell you and little time. Like I said before, I believe I have found they key to defeating Voldemort. Horcruxes," He looked at Harry after that and saw the look of confusion that he expected. "This is you first assignment, research Horcruxes. You will find a book in your trunk that I placed there. Right now we only have time for the basics. But I need you to know as much as possible." Harry nodded and let Dumbledore continue.

"A person can split their soul into two to pieces, it is a right nasty process and only the darkest of dark wizards even think to try something like this. After the soul is split it is then transferred into an object. That object is then indestructible to normal magical forces."

"So you think Voldemort did this then?" Harry asked. "What would he have put the piece of his soul into?"

"I do believe this is what he did but I am not entirely sure. It is not just one piece that he split off though Harry. He split his soul into six pieces, or so I believe. Remember the diary from second year?" Harry nodded as the memories of the diary and the chamber came rushing back to him. "As I said they are very hard to destroy and only can be destroyed by something that would cause such harm it could never be repaired, even magically."

"Do you have any idea of what they are sir?"

"I have some ideas, nothing for sure yet. We will have a lot of work to do this year. Harry I know I ask a lot of you but it is only because I know that you can and will succeed in your coming task." With these words the dream came back to Harry and he knew that this is who it was meant for. As he looked up though he noticed that they were back at the Burrow standing before the gate and Dumbledore was fishing in his robes for something. He pulled out a brightly wrapped rectangular box and handed it to Harry. Dumbledore's mood had taken another swing, this time back to a more joyful mood.

"Here you are my boy a bit of a birthday present," he smiled as he handed it over to Harry. "I know it's early but I hope you enjoy, but don't open it until later."

Harry smiled and thanked Dumbledore and decided this was the best time as any to ask Dumbledore the question that had been plaguing him since they began their discussion. "Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why now?" Harry questioned.

"Like I said I will be out on business on your birthday and thought earlier was better than later."

"No, sir, I mean why tell me all of this now? Why not wait at least until school?"

"Ah you mean that. Well Harry I experienced firsthand how keeping things from you works out. So I have deiced from this point on I will tell you all you need to know when you need to know it and not when I feel you need to know it."

Harry was definitely taken aback by this and wasn't sure what to say to him. Thankfully Dumbledore stepped in at that point.

"Well Harry I must be off I do hope you have a wonderful rest of your holidays. When we school begins in September we will meet to discuss this and other things further. I will expect that by then you will know all you can about Horcruxes."

"Yes sir," Harry replied and Dumbledore began to turn away to leave. Harry once again remembered his dream, "Sir!" Harry called out. Dumbledore turned around and look quizzically back at Harry. Harry said exactly what he remembered, "I was asked to remind you that those who desire it the most aren't meant to find them." Dumbledore couldn't even hide his surprise at this, but quickly regained his composure.

"Sound advice if I ever heard it my boy," Dumbledore turned and apparated on the spot leaving Harry wonder what he had done. He stood there for about a minute or so until he realized he should probably get inside and check in so they weren't worried about him. He looked down at his watch and saw it was quarter after seven.

_Not too late._

Harry walked through the gate and towards the front door. Just as he was about to enter the Burrow Mr. Weasley was walking out to leave for work. "What are you doing out at such an early hour Harry," Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Was just on a walk to stretch the legs," he replied.

"Well just be careful and grab some breakfast. I must be off now," and with that Mr. Weasley left for work. As Harry walked in to his surprise Ginny was the only one at the breakfast table. His heart began to beat a little faster and he all of a sudden felt like butterflies inhabited his stomach.

"Mornin' Gin," Harry greeted her nervously.

Her head popped up as she realized she wasn't alone anymore, "O, good morning Harry," she said sweetly with a smile. "Come, sit and grab a bite to eat." With this invitation Harry noticed the platter of French toast on the table.

He sat across from her and they ate in silence for a few moments. Harry reluctantly broke the silence, "So where is everyone?"

Ginny finished chewing the last bite of her French toast and answered him, "Mum is out getting groceries, Ron and Hermione are both still sleeping, Fred and George are in their room working on something and you saw dad walk out as you came in." Harry nodded at her and took a bite of his breakfast. He sat there and just thought. About everything that had happened in the last two months, especially about the conversation he just had with Dumbledore. This time it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Harry can we talk about something for a minute, it is kind of serious?" she asked him.

This surprised Harry and he wasn't really sure what to say so he just nodded and looked at her. She took this as an okay and began to talk. "Harry I am really worried about you," he was about to interrupt her and reassure her that he was fine but she knew this would happened and didn't give him the chance, "and no you are not fine. Do not try to tell me you are. All you do is mope around and waste away the day each and every day. I know why you are doing this and don't deny it. You feel guilty for Sirius's death and in turn it is now making you feel the same way about your parents."

This really hurt Harry, not because of how she said it, but because what she was saying was true and it especially hurt that Ginny was saying it for some reason, but at the same time her concern didn't seem to bother him as much as other peoples. He sat there numbly and took it all in. He wasn't even going to try to argue with her, she was absolutely right about this all. The weirdest thing of this all was that had anyone else said this it him he would have argued with them about it and denied it all.

"Harry I am only saying this because you are my friend and I really do care about you."

"What am I supposed to do about it though Ginny? I can't go back and change things. They are dead and there is nothing anyone can do about it." He was close to tears at this point and was hoping with that she would drop it but he knew he wouldn't be that lucky.

"Harry," he looked up as she said this, "they wouldn't want this and you know it. They would want you to live your life and be happy. They gave their lives so you could be happy Harry and you know that. You can't feel guilty about it anymore; it is time to move on."

Harry looked at the floor and said darkly, "He didn't give his life, I took it. I am the only reason Sirius died if it hadn't been for me…"

Ginny cut him off as soon as she could, "No Harry you are wrong. He died because he loved you, that night he went to the Ministry of Magic because he thought you might die if he didn't. He knew what could possibly happen and he took that risk without thinking twice. He would do it again if he could Harry and you know this. And Harry," she paused and waited for him to look up which he reluctantly did, "and so would I. You came after me in the chamber when you barely knew me. You saved my life without even thinking twice about the danger."

Finally what she was saying was making sense and he realized that she was right. He couldn't let his guilt control him, he couldn't let what his parents and Sirius had done for him go to waste.

"Thanks Gin," Harry sincerely said. She smiled at him, that smiled is what broke the damn. It was the same smile she had been giving him for years and yet he only now saw how truly beautiful the smile and its owner were. Harry finally realized that this spring and summer what he had been feeling and what had changed was really very simple. Love, he loved Ginny Weasley he had loved her from the very first time he had laid eyes on her.

"Anytime Harry," she replied flashing him another brilliant smile and walked out of the kitchen. Harry sat there shocked at his revelation.

_What could he do about this? He couldn't do anything could he? This was Ron's sister. O no, how would Ron take this? Maybe if I talk to Hermione about this I might be able to figure something out._

Any thought he might have had after that was lost with the screech of an owl. Harry looked and noticed an owl that he didn't recognize sitting in the window holding a rather large parcel. He got up grabbed the package and the owl flew off. It was addressed to him, _Mr. Harry James Potter._

He carefully opened it to reveal a large, dark colored, wooden box. It had the Black family crest upon it. He opened it to reveal many contents, the first thing that caught his eye though was a less formal letter addressed to him, he grabbed it and tore it open:

_Harry,_

_You know me. I am not a man of many words so I'll keep this short. If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I hope that reason is something worthwhile. I cannot imagine any better way of 'going out' then to go out for someone I love, like you Harry._

_In this box is everything I have. It is the whole Black estate and everything it contains. As per my wishes it has been transferred into your name and now it all belongs to you. _

_I know this is nowhere near enough to make up for the time I missed with you but I hope you are able to put it to good use, even if you don't really 'need' it. Now I do have one more thing to give you Harry. It isn't in the box so don't try to look for it. It isn't even a material item. It is some advice. I hope that you take it, it is really from you father originally meant for me and I didn't listen. That is truly my greatest regret of my life Harry. _

_I had everything Harry, or at least I thought I did. I had money, friends, girls, everything. The world was at my feet. And then I lost it all. That is when I realized I didn't have everything and was missing the most important thing there was. I didn't have love Harry. Now my friends loved me don't get me wrong, but I didn't have true love Harry. I let it pass me so many times and there is nothing I regret more than that. _

_So Harry take that for what it is and do us all proud. So much for keeping this short, eh? _

_Don't forget Harry nothing is stronger than Love._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. I will make sure to say hi to your parents for you and give them a hug._

_P.P.S. If last summer was any indication to me a feisty red head is waiting for you to come around. Don't let her wait too long or it might be too late._

He wiped away a tear that had begun to fall from his eye. He didn't even begin to look through the box. He knew what he had to do now. He just had to prepare. It wasn't every day you tell someone you love them, especially your best friend's sister.

(A/N: What did you think? Go review then come back and read the rest of this, it would be much appreciated. I know a lot happened here and it seems like all the big things are happening soon but they need to for where I am going with this. They will slow do soon though. If you couldn't tell this is going to be a H/G fic plus more pairings. Yes they are getting together differently from in the book, no I will not tell you how. Read to find out, which means come back after this please. J Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two is in the works right now, it is tentatively going to be named "Harry's Birthday" Hmmmm wonder what happens in that one.)


End file.
